Sugar Sweet
by sneezingpandasrus
Summary: A fluffy one-shot for my friend. Nic and Nina go around Ergastulum shopping.


**For Veronica, and my second post on this website woo-hoo! I don't own Nina or Nic, only the plot!**  
 **There's one use of the f-word, but I felt it didn't deserve a K+ rating, if you think otherwise I will tag it as such.**

* * *

Worick sat on their living room sofa, sipping quietly at his cup of freshly made coffee.  
He only opened his eyes when he heard the rushed footsteps of his partner.  
Worick watched intently as Nic ran around, stopping only once to speak to him.  
 _"Where's my coat?"_  
A simple shrug. "I think it's in the wash.  
An irritated grunt was Worick's answer. _"Can I borrow yours then?"_  
"Sure. You going out?"  
 _"I promised Nina I would take her out Saturday."_  
He snickered like an immature child. "You sure do like them young, huh Nic?"  
 _"Fuck you."_  
He chuckled once again. "Go ahead, tell her I said 'hi.'"  
Nic took his jacket, leaving right after.  
 _"Later."_  
"Bye."  
Nic strolled down Ergastulum's side streets casually, in no hurry to reach Doctor Theo's clinic.

Entering revealed Doctor Theo seated at his desk, writing down on important looking documents.  
"Ah, Nicolas. Here to pick up Nina?"  
He nodded.  
"She'll be down in a moment."  
Nicolas sat on a nearby empty chair next to an unoccupied cot, nothing filling the room except for the ticking of a nearby clock and Theo's pencil scratching at paper.  
Dainty feet made their way downstairs minutes later.  
" ? Is Nic he-" She interrupted herself when she noticed him slumped against the chair.  
"Nic!" She sprinted over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist as he stood up.  
He hugged back without hesitation, petting her head twice.  
 _"You ready to leave?"_  
Nodding her head with enthusiasm, Nina grabbed Nic's hand and held it as she dragged the both of them to the exit, excited beyond belief.  
"Handyman, return her back unharmed."  
Before he could respond he was yanked out the clinic doorway by Nina.  
"What do you want to do first, Nic?"  
He shrugged. _"What do you want to do?"_  
"I saw this little shop the other day I passed by with Alex and I was wondering if we could go there."  
 _"Okay."_  
She continued to talk about the boutique as they walked, speaking particularly about a pastel pink sweater that had a bunny on the front of it.  
"I hope they still have it, it was really cute."  
 _"They probably do."_

The duo arrived in thirty minutes flat, Nic observing the outside of the shop. The small store was a soft shade of lavender, standing out brightly against the other colourless buildings, the sign was striped with a "stitched" border. In cursive lettering, the sign read, "Amaya's Boutique."  
They entered and a bell signaled their entrance.  
An African woman sat behind a similarly striped counter, boredly reading a fashion magazine. She glanced up to see who it is, then promptly resumed her reading once it was only potential customers.  
"Welcome to Amaya's boutique." Her greeting was unkind.  
Nina frowned at the woman's coldness, but carried on with her relentless search for the pink sweater.  
Nic rested on a fluffy, polka-dotted stool as Nina tried on many different outfits.  
"Nic! I found it!" He only gazed up when he saw Nina run towards him.  
She displayed it in front of herself for Nic to see all of it's pink, frilly goodness.  
"Cute, right?"  
 _"Yeah."_  
She reached over and picked up the monstrous pile of clothing she decided on buying earlier.  
 _"You ready to go?"_  
"Mhm-hmm. There's one more store that I want to see before we go back to " 's."  
Nic followed her to the front desk where the cashier by now was ready to check them out.  
As the scanner went off, the price went up. Nic began to reach for his leather wallet when he felt a small hand touch his.  
"I'll pay for this purchase, and you can pay for the next one, okay?"  
 _"Are you sure?"_  
Nina smiled with reassurance. "Positive!"  
Nic folded his wallet back up, shoving it into his back pocket as Nina reached into her tiny pink purse and pulled out a few bills to pay for her purchases.  
"The total's $346.78."  
Standing on the tips of her toes, Nina handed the woman the money and after putting it in the cash register she received her change and her receipt.  
"Have a nice day." However, her tone did not perceive her formality.  
"Thank you, you too!" Nina took Nic's hand again and left the shop with bags up to her elbows.  
"I can't wait to wear these, my favourite's the dress with the cat faces on it."  
 _"It is pretty. Where are we going next?"_  
Nina put her pointer finger to her lips and shushed Nic, giggling.  
"It's a secret!"

When they were just around the corner of the final shop, Nina made Nic close his eyes. She lead him to the front of the store before making him open them again.  
"Here we are!"  
It was a small shop connected to the building next to it. The colour was a deep green, and a broad, open window allowed easy access to look inside.  
Above the glass window laid gold, frilly, lettering.  
"Bellerose's Sweets."  
 _"A candy store?"_  
"Yes, now let's go!"  
Nina practically ran into the shop while Nic sauntered in.  
"Greetings and welcome to Bellerose's Sweets! Is there anything I can help you with?"  
It was a short man, fat and jolly with age. His hair was grey much like his trimmed mustache and thin wired glasses sat at the tip of his nose.  
Nic looked over to Nina to which she replied.  
"Yes, can you tell me where the licorice is?"  
"Certainly, young lady."  
He lead Nina to a section in the corner of the store where dozens of different types of candies laid.  
Nic stayed back as Nina and the man began chatting about the various kinds of licorice. Eventually, Nina settled on the watermelon and grape flavoured licorice.  
"Do you want to try some, Nic?"  
He gazed downwards as Nina stuck out her hand to offer him the treat.  
 _"I'm good."_  
She frowned. "Come on! It's really good!"  
Just to appease her, Nic took the watermelon one from her tiny grasp and ripped off a small piece with his teeth.  
Nina looked up to him with expectant, enthusiastic eyes.  
"So?"  
Nic took another bite. _"I like it."_  
Nina smiled brightly, face gleaming with joy.

They finished in less than an hour and a half, Nina's bag stuffed with an assortment of goodies; bag coloured with the rainbow and shiny with the various wrappers. She had a separate bag for the macaroons and fudge she got earlier.  
Nic decided on buying a bag too, (after some "convincing" from Nina) that was barely one-fourth full. He wasn't that big on sweets either, he'll probably give it to Alex or Worick.  
The older man wrung them both up, fiddling his glasses to read the price.  
"That'll be... $35.68."  
Nina looked to Nic as he took his wallet out, unfolded it, and handed the man a one-hundred dollar bill.  
Putting the change in his wallet, he took all their bags and headed for the exit.  
"Goodbye, and I hope you enjoy the candy!"  
"Thank you!" Nina waved to the man before running to catch up with Nic.  
She took her bag from Nic once they were outside the shop, already opening it and pulling out a random piece of candy.  
"Thanks for taking me shopping, Nic."  
 _"You bought most of your stuff anyways, why are you thanking me?"_  
"You went with me and you bought me this ridiculous amount of candy."  
She held up the plastic bag, the bulky pack crinkling and swaying with the large amount of candy inside. Nina giggled.  
"You didn't get much, did you?"  
 _"I'm not a sweets person."_

They both arrived back at 's clinic by the time the sun began to set.  
Before walking inside, Nina hugged Nick tightly.  
"Thank you again, Nic." She tugged him down gently and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Nic watched as she picked up all her things, waving to him as she went in.  
"Good night!"  
 _"Good night, Nina."_  
A lopsided smile graced his face as he strolled home, a mostly empty candy bag hanging out his front pocket.

* * *

 **A/N: Enjoy this you piece of filth.**


End file.
